totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Hobo"
"The Hobo", labeled as The Homeless Guy, was a contestant in Total Drama Paradise and Total Drama Losers. He joined TDP because he desperately needs the money. Chapter Guide Total Drama Paradise Chapter One - The Hobo was chosen to be on the Thrashing Rabbits tribe. They won the challenge, and they got pop-tarts and invincibility Chapter Two - The Thrashing Rabbits won again. He was not chosen to be in the relay race. Chapter Three - The Hobo was the only guy, other than Julio, not to fight for leading the tribe. He was ranked as the fourth most important tribe member. He voted for Lequisha with the rest of the guys. Chapter Four - The Hobo became a target for elimination because he cost his team the challenge. He voted for Mara. He was eliminated because there was a tie between himself, Julio, and "The Rat", and he was the only one to get previous votes. Julio was responsible for that, because he told Cindy to vote for "The Hobo." Total Drama Losers Chapter One - The Hobo was put on the Losing Losers team. He did not jump out of the helicopter. The Losers lost, and The Hobo voted for Rob. Chapter Two - The Hobo led his team in the first half of the challenge, telling them to form two teams. He voted for Jess. Chapter Three - The Hobo was recruited for an alliance with Jess by Audrey. The Hobo said he'd join if Audrey set him up with Martha. The Hobo voted with his new alliance and voted for Sally. Chapter Four - The Hobo remained hopeful that Audrey would set him up with Martha. He beat Elka in the challenge. The Losing Losers won immunity. Chapter Five - The Hobo was targeted for elimination by Martha. He voted for Elvis, who had amnesia. The Hobo was voted out. He turned to say something to Martha, but saw her hugging Elvis and instead said "Good luck." He swam away, despite a boat being available. Relationship(s) Total Drama Paradise Mara - The Hobo called her cute when he was trying to vote her out. Total Drama Losers Martha - The Hobo revealed to Audrey that he liked Martha, and would only join Audrey's alliance if she set the two up. Alliance(s) Total Drama Paradise The Hobo was in an alliance with "The Rat" to vote out Lequisha. Total Drama Losers The Hobo was in an alliance with Jess and Audrey. Background The Hobo used to have a big home. His family was quite rich. The problem was, The Hobo ate too much food. He ate so much, his parents left him on a doorstep. Unfortunately, they didn't see the house was foreclosed. He sat on the doorstep for ten years and then found a camera. He used it to make his audition tape and join TDP. Trivia Total Drama Paradise *The Hobo's appearance is an edit of Owen. *The Hobo received four votes. *The Hobo was the first person with a nickname to be eliminated. *He is called The Hobo because he's homeless. *His real name is Homer. (Named after the Simpson character.) *The Hobo is the only character who never made friends or enemies in his entire stay. *"The Hobo's" final image was made by Manatee12. Total Drama Losers *The Hobo received six votes. *The Hobo is one of five returning contestants to get a lower ranking in this season, the others being Rob, James, Sally, and Elvis. **He, Sally, and Elvis did last more chapters this time, however. *He was the only male from Total Drama Paradise to return. Category:Total Drama Paradise Category:Total Drama Losers